There has been utilized for a number of years a system of printed circuit board subracks, also known as card cages, that include mounting hardware for a printed circuit board. The card cages include a pair of spaced card guides for slidably receiving the opposite edges of a printed circuit board. The card cages are interconnected with the printed circuit board by means of an electrical connector aligned with the electrical connector or connectors carried by the printed circuit board and to be placed in an electrically conductive circuit relatinship therewith. In this arrangement, it is common for the end of the printed circuit board opposite to the end mounting the electrical connector to be secured in a perpendicular; integrated relationship with the panel member. This integral unit is referred to as a plug-in unit in the art. The gripping action provided by the two interconnected electrical connectors; namely, the connector or connectors carried by the printed circuit board and the electrical connector associated with the subrack or card cage, make it difficult to remove the printed circuit board plug-in unit from the electrical connector of the card cage system. Two handles are generally mounted on the front panel of the plug-in unit to permit the plug-in unit to be manually pulled from the card cage connectors. Ejectors have also been mounted on the front panel of the plug-in unit board as an aid in extracting the printed circuit board plug-in unit from the electrical connector of the card cage or subrack. In this subrack or card cage, a common surface is conventionally provided adjacent the front panel of the plug-in unit to function as a fixed ejection surface for any ejector mounted to the front panel member. Present day ejectors are mounted wholly on the front face of the panel of the plug-in unit and extract the printed circuit board from the card cage connector upon the application of a pivoting force applied to the ejector that is transmitted against the fixed ejection surface to provide the extraction action. These ejectors function by means of the front panel being pivoted against the fixed ejection surface in response to a pivoting force applied to the ejector.